futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War 3 2017-2022
World War III was a global conflict that lasted from 2017-2022 and took place in North America, South America, Europe, Asia and the Middle East. The war was also the deadest and most destructive war since World War II which left the West Coast of the U.S, Europe, Asia and the Middle East in ruins due to Syrian Civil War going on while the war happened. Buildup to the war 1991-2012 After the USSR collapsed in 1991, some people wanted to return Russia to its golden days as the USSR. However with tensions with the West already high, many wanted to avoid war. After years of tensions cooling down, in 2008, Russia invaded Georgia to get a major oil pipeline. this move was condemned by UN, NATO and the rest of the world. This also strained relations with the U.S, which had an issue with one of Russia's potential president elect Viktor Petrov. Petrov was a huge anti- American and anti- west, with his chance to win the election, the U.S had warned Russia to kick him from the election or risk another Cold War. Despite the risk, Petrov convinced his voters that the U.S is an evil empire and is a menace to society and that Russia to return its communist days. when the 2012 election rolled around in Russia, Petrov won the election, beating Vladimir Putin and the tensions between the West and Russia turned into the next Cold War. Tensions rise 2012-2017 Shortly after the election of Petrov, he had began to turn Russia in to the Soviet Union, effectively starting the new Cold War. After the re-election of Obama, tensions began to decrease between the two, but, they were suspicious of each other. Tensions, however got worse when the Syrian civil war began to get worse as the west supported the rebellion and Russia supported the government. Petrov took an aggressive approach to situation and put an embargo on the U.S. This idea however, didn't go well with the Russian citizens and within a few days, was lifted. When the 2016 election rolled around and Republican Maxim Smith won the election, tensions decreased and it seemed it the second Cold War had ended. On April 7th 2017, after the chemical gas attack in Khan Shaykhun by the Assad regime, and the tomahawk bombing by the U.S, tensions got on a all-time high since the first Cold War. Sinking of the Queen Mary After the gas attack in Syria, the U.S government became paranoid of a potential attack, they ordered all international travel to be canceled. This came after a ship was sunk by a Russian submarine which led to sanctions on Russia, and led a ban of people traveling to or from the two countries. Angry from this, the government claimed the ship was carrying a nuke to attack Syria and end the civil war. This was proven wrong when the cargo manifest was shown to the government. This how ever didn't convince the president who knew they were lying, despite the evidence going against the claim and sent naval ships by the east and west coasts of the U.S. However, on May 29th, another ship, the RMS Queen Mary was sailing near Ireland, when it was spotted by a submarine that was heading towards the U.K. Without warning, the submarine torpedoed the ship and within 3 hours, sank beneath the waves, nearly 3,000 people of the 4,391 were killed. When the U.S got word of the incident, diplomatic relations were cut and the Russian government then launched an all out attack. The war begins After the relations from the two countries were severed, The U.S west coast was shaken apart when the Russian navy fired rockets at major cities like San Diego, Anaheim, Portland and Las Vegas, killing nearly 3 million people. After the bombing attack was done, Russian troops and vehicles began to invade California and Oregon and with major cities destroyed, the invasion ended swiftly in a Russian victory. In Europe, At a EU meeting, many NATO leaders were alerted of the US invasion and almost immediately got ready for what would a bloody World War against an eastern superpower and called in the help of the Pacific Asian Treaty to help flank the Russian navy from the east as NATO flanks them from the west The war consumes North America Almost immediately after the invasion, California, Arizona, Nevada, and Oregon were lost in just a few weeks. completely out gunned against NATO, Russia formed the CTA, or Communist Treaty Organization, and many communist countries joined, including Venezuela, North Korea, Iran, Syria and China. In the U.S, the west coast is in ruins, Los Angles was destroyed, Las Vegas had been bombed and parts of British Columbia was being invaded. Confusion had erupted in Europe, mainly with some neutral countries, knowing if America falls, their economies fall, and many like, Switzerland, Austria and Sweden joined NATO to assist the U.S. One major area of interest for Russia was the Panama canal. Panama and most of Central America, declared neutrality. This, however, didn't prevent Russia from invading, and on September 25th 2017, Russia launched a blitzkrieg and captured the country in a few days. This invasion would give the Russian navy made an advance into the U.S. In Canada, many troops were caught in the brutal Canadian forces and the Russo-Canadian war lasted a mere 2 months. The invasion backfires The war in the U.S had turned into a bloody stalemate, one side would push up, then fall back, cities falling. the PAT considered wither or not to invade China, then into Russia, or help America and NATO push off Russia and flank in a 3 way front. After a year of fighting, both sides falling, the U.S government warned NATO allies that their going launch 2 nuclear bombs on the west coast and should back off. fearing nuclear war, Japan South Korea and the Philippines launched a surprise bombing run on the Russian navy, sinking most of the fleet, trapping the infantry on land. A few days later, most of the Russian army on U.S soil either died or was captured, ending the Russo- American war. But, this would begin the downfall of Viktor Petrov's reputation in Russia. South American Front When the CTA was officially formed, Cuba and Venezuela wanted to make an empire, the Venezuelan-Cuba empire. When the leaders met, The Cuban government said that they would invade the Caribbean and the Southern U.S. Then, would aid in the invasion of South America. Venezuela agreed to the plan and would invade Columbia and Brazil, then invade the rest. On July 1st 2017, Venezuela annexed various northern countries in South America and then Columbia and Brazil declared war. Meanwhile, Cuba annexed Puerto Rico and turned it into a puppet state, then invaded Jamaica. However, the Venezuelan front stalled since Columbia and Brazil had a more advanced army than Venezuela and managed to hold their ground for nearly a year. As the war dragged on, civil unrest had majorly effected Cuba as it soon lost Jamaica and Bermuda. the unrest began after Cuba joined the CTA and got worse after the invasion of Puerto Rico. But, by 2018, unrest soon turned into a civil war and the Cuban government was overthrown and turned the country capitalist, joining NATO. Meanwhile, the stalled front in between Venezuela, Columbia and Brazil turned against Columbia and Brazil when corruption made Brazil surrender, caused Columbia to collapse too and with the aid of China, Venezuela quickly turned Columbia and Brazil apart of the Venezuelan Empire. The Blitzkrieg plan consumes Eastern Europe The surrender in America had embarrassed Russia, and even worse, was a slap in the face for Petrov, who, decided to invade Europe. In just a month, Finland, Lithuania, Latvia and Ukraine were invaded, the CTA invasion had begun. fortunately for NATO, North Korea's invasion of the South backfired and gave the PAT a much needed advantage against China, who, had just finished invading Ukraine and Taiwan. NATO forces managed to halt the CTA advance near the border of Finland, and began to do a counteroffensive against the CTA, which, was the biggest operation through out the war, and would be the operation that would send the CTA on the retreat. The year long stalemate changes Before the counteroffensive could begin, Canada and France suffered economic trouble and backed out. Unaware of this, Petrov makes two fatal plans that end the year long stalemate, Operation Apple and the naval blockade near Canada. Operation Apple Operation Apple was to be a false flag terrorist attack to point the finger at NATO and convince France to join the CTA. This operation, however, was a failure due to the message to be sent to spies in a Paris train station, was intercepted by Ukrainian rebels and given to the French president. By the time the message was received, the attack happened, and 15 people were killed. Outraged by this, France re-entered the war and was the beginning of the Petrov's collapse. Sinking of the Empress of British Columbia The second error was the naval blockade near Canada. similar to France, Petrov wasn't aware that Canada backed out, and he had a strict rule on ships leaving the country. After backing out, the Canadian government, to increase tourism, make a shipping line to abandoned WW2 islands to help with the economic issues. On August 20th 2018, Canadian liner Empress of British Columbia was sailing towards an abandoned airstrip when it was torpedoed by a Russian submarine and sank in 55 minutes, killing 2,018 passengers and crew. Outrage by the acts of war by Russia, Canada returns into the war with vengeance. With two great powers in Canada and France, NATO activated their counteroffensive and pushes through to Belarus, freeing captured countries from Russian grip and eventually, getting near the border. CTA begins to collapse By, the time 2020 came around, China began to suffer an economic trouble and turned capitalist in February. Angered by this, Petrov invades China and by June, its under Russian control. while this invasion happened, half of the forces stopping the NATO offence was pulled back, leading to the 18 day battle of the Russian border, before NATO overran what little remained of the troops in the European theater. In South America, Venezuela devoted its self to stay. Cuba, left after the civil war ended when the capitalist rebels won. Syria and Iran had fallen to Turkey and Israel ending the Syrian civil war. Meanwhile, NATO and the PAT was closing on Moscow, high ranking officials began to flee to evacuation sights near the coast. however, the advance began to slow for 2 years due to the weather, giving an advantage to the Russian troops who held their ground near the entire coast of Russia, until reinforcements for NATO and PAT came in and was over run. Battle of Moscow As the PAT and NATO were approaching Moscow, Petrov ordered a counter offence. This was immediately denied by his generals, whom had pointed out that many of the troops were evacuating civilians towards the east to surrender to the PAT, as it wouldn't be as bad compared to the countries that were invaded and out for revenge. When he heard this, he couldn't believe that they thought intentionally surrendering would prove that the country wasn't a superpower. He proceeded to order the bombing of many apartment complexes to block the entrances of Moscow. This however, wasn't possible as most of the military equipment were destroyed and within 3 days NATO/PAT forces were in Moscow and quickly took the city as refugees, government officials and troops fled to an evacuation site in Vladivostok. Russia surrenders, Petrov killed by March 2022, NATO and PAT was by the coastal city of Vladivostok, where an evacuation of Russian soldier, high ranking officials and citizens were fleeing on 5 superliners and several planes. During the invasion of Russia, NATO had encountered many citizens in prisons, making the UN give out a demand for the arrest of Viktor Petrov for war crimes. Finding out about this, Petrov got on the SS Viktor Petrov and avoided death. On May 15th, by Siberia, the SS Viktor Petrov was sailing in the fog when it was spotted by a Canadian submarine. The captain, who had nearly died on the Empress of British Columbia, without even thinking if civilians were on board, fired 2 torpedoes into the ships starboard side. After an hour, the ship slipped beneath the water and the former leader, had drowned in the freezing Artic Ocean. One week after Petrov's demise, Russia signed the peace treaty ending the war. Despite the end of the war, the conflict in South America would continue into what would be the South American Cold War between Venezuela, and now communist Columbia and Brazil, against the capitalist countries of the continent. Category:World War III Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe Category:Geopolitics 2020s